Let's Dance Together
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Hueco Mundo diguncang musik disko! Padahal para shinigami udah datang untuk menyerang mereka! R


A/N : I'm not own of Bleach... (Udah jelas...) And, sorry kalo ending-nya ngambang...

* * *

**= LET'S DANCE TOGETHER =**

**

* * *

**

Suatu hari di Hueco Mundo…

**BUM! BUM!! BUM!!! BUM!!!!** Suara musik disko mengguncang seisi Hueco Mundo. Aizen yang lagi asyik mengecat dinding kamarnya dengan warna cat pink (?) dan memajang poster bergambar Hitsugaya (???) merasa terganggu. Segera dia ambil iPod berwarna pinky miliknya dan menyetel lagu heavy metal.

Tapi…

**DUM! DUM!! DUM!!! DUM!!!! BUM~!!!!** Saking kerasnya musik disko itu, cat pink yang lagi di pake Aizen ikutan bergetar dan tumpah di atas tumpukan poster Hitsugaya yang udah dia koleksi bertahun-tahun.

**" Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** jerit Aizen shock. Dia segera menyelamatkan poster-poster lainnya dari genangan cat pink itu dan nangis gulung-gulung.

" Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Padahal gue udah susah payah ngoleksi gambarnya Hitsugaya-kun-ku yang sangat imut dan kucinta (????)… Padahal gue sampe ngutang-ngutang di eBay buat ngedapetin doujinshi-nya guexHitsugaya dan foto Hitsugaya-kun pas mandi hasil jepretan paparazzi! Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!!!!!!!" Aizen lalu segera beranjak dari lantai dan secara nggak sadar ngebanting iPod-nya lalu keluar kamar.

Ternyata asal suara musik disko maut itu berasal dari ruang rapatnya para Espada! Di sana telah berkumpul para Espada, hollow, menos, arrancar… bahkan Gin dan Tosen! Mereka melonjak-lonjak dan menari mengikuti alunan musik. Speaker segede pintu gerbangnya divisi 1 udah terpajang di setiap sudut ruangan. Lampu disko berkelap-kelip di tengah ruangan.

Terlihat Yammy lagi asyik menabuh drum-nya dengan ganas. Luppi tampak lagi jadi DJ-nya. Aizen langsung mengucek matanya nggak percaya… Kenapa ruangan rapat miliknya kini berubah menjadi tempat disko yang sebegitu mewah?????

" Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!!!!" panggil Aizen.

" ………………………………," nggak ada yang ngerespon. Semua tampak asyik berdisko ria. Suara Aizen kalah sama musik disko yang lagi berdentang menggila. Aizen melirik air di gelas yang ada di atas meja. Meja itu tampak bergetar dan airnya bergejolak ganas. Aizen menelan ludah. _Gila… Bisa rubuh bangunan ini kalo begini terus……_

Aizen segera mencopot kabel-kabel speaker dari colokannya. Tapi…

**DUM!! BUM!!! DUM!!! BUM!!!!** Musik disko malah terdengar makin keras. Aizen jadi kesel plus heran. _Kok, bisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…????????????_ Dia menemukan seutas kabel super panjang aneh. Di ikutinya kabel itu sampe keasal. Ternyata di ujung kaber itu ada generator!! Pantesan!

Di guntingnya kabel yang menyambung ke generator itu. Klik…… Musik berhenti…… Tetapi…

**BUM!! DUM!!! BUM!!! BUMM~!!!!** Musik kembali berdentum di ruangan itu.

Aizen berteriak histeris," **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**. Kini Aizen kembali mencari asal listrik. Dan ternyata asalnya…

" Lho… kalian kan…," Aizen ngeliat orang-orang yang lagi berusaha terus menghidupkan listrik itu. Ternyata, para Espada yang sedang berpesta itu menyewa jasa Pikachu (dari film Pokemon), Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan orang-orang berelemen petir/listrik lainnya sebagai pengganti generator!

**" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Aizen langsung menonjok siapa pun yang ada di hadapannya." Hentikan musiknyaaa~!!!" perintahnya sambil menonjok Luppi yang jadi DJ dan melempar Szayel yang lagi mengendalikan tenaga listriknya. Musik berhenti dalam sekejap dan semua orang yang ada di situ menoleh ke Aizen.

" Aizen-sama?!!!" jerit mereka.

" Ini Hueco Mundo!!!! Disini tidak boleh ada keributaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!! Ini tempat kita bekerja! Bukan untuk bersenang-senang~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Aizen dengan tampang angker." Kalau mau bersenang-senang… SILAKAN PERGI KE LAS NOCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Aizen-sama… Harusnya Anda ikut berdisko juga… Asyik, lho!" kata Grimmjaw berpromosi. Dia langsung sweat drop saat Aizen menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan super maut.

**" DIAM…KAU…,"** ancam Aizen dengan Kyouka Suigetsu mengacung ke atas. Siap melibas Grimmjaw.

" Eh… Mmm, maaf…,"

" Oh, tak usah bertampang angker begitu, Aizen-sama," kata Gin dengan santai dan senyum lebarnya." Kau harus bersenang-senang sedikit…,"

**" Bersenang-senang?!! Di tengah perang begini???? Apa kau gila?!!!" **gertak Aizen. Kini ganti Gin yang sweat drop.

" Ewww… Guys, lebih baik kita teruskan pesta di Las Noches…," usul Gin kemudian. Para hollow, menos, arrancar, dan Espada mengangguk lalu mulai memboyong speaker raksasa, seperangkat drum, dll. ke Las Noches.

* * *

**Keheningan kembali di dapat Aizen…**

Aizen tampak sedang meminum the kesukaannya sambil melihati album foto miliknya yang isinya foto-foto Hitsugaya dalam berbagai pose. Dasar maniak… Aizen mulai membayangkan kalau Hitsugaya dia jadikan vizard/arrancar…

" Haaah… Dia pasti bakal jadi Espada terkuat dan ter-cute di sini… Pakai baju putih seragam arrancar yang ketat… Karena Hyourinmaru miliknya yang sangat kuat menjadi lebih hebat karena Hyougoku… Dia pasti kujadikan Espada Numero Cero! Espada terkuat! Juga gue jadiin sekretaris pribadi… Uoooooooh…," Aizen nosebleed ngebayanginnya.

Tiba-tiba…

**DUM!!! DUM!!!! BUM! DUM!!! BUM!!** Suara musik disko yang memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar. Aizen segara berlari ke jendela kamarnya dan terbelalak. Las Noches… Kota itu sekarang… Berguncang-guncang! (kalo kalian ingin tahu seperti apa… Silakan samakan dengan keadaan rumah SpongeBob pas dia berdisko dengan ubur-ubur di rumah nanasnya)

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Aizen kembali depresi. Dia segera melompat dari jendela dan ber-shunpo sampai Las Noches. Yang benar saja, sekarang speaker segede buto ijo berjejer rapi di seluruh ruangan. Aizen jaw drop! **Gilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!!!!!!!**

" Ah, Aizen-sama! Ayo, berpesta!" ajak Nnoitora yang lagi berdansa dengan Luppi. Sebelum Aizen sempat menjawab, dia sudah di seret Gin dan Tosen.

* * *

**Sedang di Hueco Mundo yang udah kosong melompong…**

" Aizen mana?!!" tanya Yamamoto yang udah siap tempur ngelawan Aizen di Hueco Mundo kepada Orihime. Orihime menggeleng," tidak tahu… Biasanya dia di ruangan sebelah sini… Tapi nggak ada… Anehnya, semua orang juga nggak ada…," terang Orihime yang dulunya bergabung dengan Aizen sebagai mata-mata.

Hitsugaya masuk ke kamar Aizen." Hmmm… Pantas aja dari tadi kita nggak ada masalah dalam penyerangan kemari!" katanya. Ichigo berkeliling ruangan," ewww… Pink! Kenapa dinding kamar Aizen pink? Padahal dinding lainnya putih!"

Byakuya tiba-tiba menghampiri Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya-taichou…," dia menyerahkan sesuatu.

" Eh? Album foto…???" Hitsugaya membuka album itu." LHO?!! INI KAN GUE?!!!!"

Rukia dan Matsumoto tiba-tiba teriak-teriak gaje pas melihat sebuah poster. Yoruichi yang menengok pun juga langsung tertawa.

Hitsugaya bingung," mmm, ada apa???" tanyanya.

Soi Fong menunjukkan poster yang sedang mereka lihat. Itu… Poster Hitsugaya pas lagi tidur dengan imutnya!!!!! (gue juga mau poster ntuuuuuuh~!!)

Hitsugaya langsung blushing.

" Eh, eh! Liat, tuh! Las Noches lagi gempa dasyat, tuh!" kata Renji sambil nunjuk kea rah Las Noches." Mungkin mereka disana???"

" Baiklah! Ayo kita kesana!" perintah Yamamoto. Seluruh shinigami yang ada di situ langsung mengangguk dan ber-shunpo ke Las Noches.

* * *

**Las Noches…**

Aizen udah hampir mabuk. Dia berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba pintu tempat mereka berpesta terkuak.

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!**_

**" AIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **seru para pendobrak pintu itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan para shinigami? Para shinigami langsung sweat drop pas ngelihat keadaan ruangan itu. Musik disko berdentum keras mengguncang ruangan. Para Espada, arrancar, hollow, menos, Aizen, Tosen, dan Gin tampak sedang berpesta pora sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

" A, apa-apaan, nih…?????" tanya Ukitake heran. Tiba-tiba Gin mendekati Matsumoto.

" Ayo, kita dansa… Rangiku-chan…," ajak Gin. Matsumoto langsung meluk Gin.

" Ayo! Ayo!! Tentu saja, Gin-chan!" lalu mereka berdua berdansa dengan romantis di pesta itu.

" Ah, hai, Hitsugaya-kun!" sapa Aizen yang lagi mabuk." Ayo, kita pesta! Hei, ayo!" Aizen menyodorkan sake ke Kyoraku. Yachiru langsung melompat dan menari dengan Nel Tu. Renji berdansa dengan Rukia. Byakuya tampak lagi dikelilingi para arrancar cewek. Sedang Hitsugaya…

" Mmmm… Toshiro… Mau dansa denganku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggosok lehernya karena grogi.

" Ogah! Dan Hitsugaya-taichou untukmu, Kurosaki!" sahut Hitsugaya cepat. Tiba-tiba datang Szayel yang langsung ngedorong Ichigo ke samping sampe pingsan.

" Wooow~!!! Baru tau gue kalo ada shinigami cowok semanis ini!! Kawaii~!!" kata Szayel sambil jerit-jerit gaje. Gin yang udah ada di samping Hitsugaya entah sejak kapan membisikinya.

" Hitsugaya-han! Hati-hati sama dia! Dia ini mesum!" bisik Gin ke Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya nyengir," ewwww… Aku tahu…,"

Tiba-tiba Gin sudah terdorong oleh Luppi." Hello, chibi-taichou-san! Lama nggak ketemu!" sapa Luppi tanpa mempedulikan Gin yang melayang karena dorongannya.

" Kau, kan… Eh…………………?????????????????" tiba-tiba tangan kanan Hitsugaya di genggam seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah… Aizen???????!!!!!!!!!!

" A, Aizen??????" jerit Hitsugaya.

" Malam ini kau cantik sekali, sayangku…," kata Aizen penuh kemesraan sambil mengecup punggung tangan Hitsugaya.

" ………?????????????????????????????????....," Hitsugaya kebingung. _Ini kan masih siang? Apa Aizen buta ya???_ Aizen menyodorkan mawar merah ke Hitsugaya.

" Mari, kita berdansa… Sayang…," kata Aizen dengan tampang sekeren mungkin. Kalau Hinamori ada di situ, dia pasti udah jerit-jerit histeris dan semaput di tempat saking kerennya tatapan Aizen. Tapi bagi Hitsugaya… Mata itu… **M-E-N-J-I-J-I-K-K-A-N-!!!**

" Jangan menatapku seperti ituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hitsugaya menonjok Aizen sampe terlontar berkilo-kilometer menjebol tembok. Pada akhirnya Hitsugaya hanya duduk-duduk sambil minum teh hijau kesukaannya juga semangka segar. Dia menggerutu dalam hati… _Ini…Jadi perang nggak, sih…??????_

* * *

Keesokan akhirnya…

" Ungggggggggggh…," Hitsugaya menggeliat sebentar di atas sofa tempat dia tidur. _Lho? Sejak kapan gue tidur????_ Hitsugaya melirik ke arah jendela di ruangan itu. Matahari mulai terbit. _Udah pagi???_

" Uuuuuuuuh…… Ohayo, Toshiro…," sapa seseorang yang di sampingnya. Reflek Hitsugaya menjawab," ohayo…," dan terbelalak mengetahui posisinya sekarang. Dia sekarang… duduk di pangkuan seseorang… Seorang cowok berambut… ORANGE!!

**" KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **bogem maut mendarat ke wajah Ichigo. Itu membuat Ichigo melayang dan mendarat 5 meter dari sofa.

" Awwwwwwwwwwwww~!!!" rintih Grimmjaw yang di jadiin Ichigo tempat mendarat. Hitsugaya memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Ruangan itu… dipenuhi oleh para orang mabuk yang tumbang dan tidur di lantai. Bahkan Soutaichou pun mabuk!

Hitsugaya berjalan ke arah microphone yang masih menyala.

" Ehem… Tes… Tes… 123… Tes…," Hitsugaya mengetes microphone itu. Melihat microphone itu masih berfungsi baik, dia menarik nafas…

**" HOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!! BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~!! UDAH PAGI, TAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **seru Hitsugaya lewat microphone. Kontan seluruh makhluk yang terkapar di lantai terbangun dan celingak-celinguk ke bingungan.

" Ada apa???" tanya Ulquiorra.

" Udah pagi tau, Espada O'on!" kata Hitsugaya kesel. Semua orang di situ berdiri dengan sempoyongan akibat mabuk semalam. Yamamoto bangkit dan menodongkan tongkatnya ke Aizen.

" Aizen! Kami, Gotei 13! Menyatakan perang tak berkesudahan kepadamu!" katanya. Aizen pun berdiri.

" Ayo, siapa takut! Tapi, kalo kalian kalah… Kalian harus memberikan Hitsugaya-chan padaku," kata Aizen.

" Lho? Kok, gue yang jadi taruhan????" heran Hitsugaya.

" Oke, ayo!" celetuk Yamamoto.

" **APAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya._ Gila yang bener aja!_

" Ayo kita bertarung!" kata Kenpachi. Seluruh makhluk yang ada di situ, kecuali Hitsugaya, ber-koor,**" AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!"**

Pertarungan dimulai…

" Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Renji dan Ulquiorra memulai pertarungan. Mereka sama-sama sudah mengangkat pedang dan…

" **BATU, GUNTING, KERTAS!"** mereka suit…????????? Renji mengeluarkan gunting dan Ulquiorra batu.

" Aku menang! Ayo, pijitin gue selama 5 menit!" kata Ulquiorra. Renji memijiti Ulquiorra sambil menggerutu kesal.

" Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!!!!!!!" Ichigo dalam wujud bankai memulai pertarungan dengan Grimmjaw. Traaaaaang~~!!!! Pedang mereka bertemu! Anehnya walaupun mereka udah terkena libasan berkali-kali mereka nggak terluka! Bagaimana bisa…??????????????????????

Ya, bisalah! Orang mereka lagi main Play Station Bleach Nitendo!! Capek, deeeh…

" **AIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Yamamoto bersiap dengan Ryuujin Jakka. Matanya menatap Aizen angker dengan background api… Ngebuat Hitsugaya pengen segera kabur dari situ.

" **YAMA-JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Aizen teriak balik ke Yamamoto. Kyouka Suigetsu ada di tangannya… dengan background merah muda… (-dicekik Aizen) ehm, maksudnya ber-background badai pasang Tsunami~~~!!!! Dan…

Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat~!!!

" Ini dia, jurus andalanku! **Jurus kepala sakit!!**" Yamamoto melempar kursi ke kepala Aizen.

Aizen memasang kuda-kuda," heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!!! **Jurus mabuk!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Aizen mengelak dengan lincah lalu bergoyang ala Inul Daratista! Goyang ngeboooooooor~!!!! Hitsugaya sweat drop…

Nnoitora bersiap melawan Kenpachi." Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!!!!!!!!!" **TRANG! TRANG!! TRANG!!! TRAAANG~~~!!!!!!!!** Pedang mereka beradu tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang maju menyerang. Mereka tetap pada posisi masing-masing. Jarak mereka hampir 6 meter. Lha, trus pedang mereka beradu dengan apa????

Daging-daging berterbangan bersamaan dengan bunyi beradu pedang itu dan mendarat ke kompor besar di depan Hiyori, anggota vizard yang mantan wakil kapten divisi 12.

" Yoo! Siapa yang mau yakiniku (A/N : yakiniku itu sejenis BBQ di Jepang! Itu, lho, makanan kesukaannya Akimichi Chouji di Naruto)…?????? Dagingnya masih banyaaaak~!!" seru Hiyori. Oooh… Ternyata Nnoitora dan Kenpachi lagi adu cepat mencincang daging! Buseeeeeet……………

Sedang Byakuya lagi serius berlomba lari dengan Zommari. Yachiru ngadain lomba makan permen sama Nel Tu (???).

Pertarungan konyol di antara mereka terus berlanjut dan makin aneh dari hari ke hari………… Siapakah pemenangnya…???? Author sendiri pun tak tahu……………… (-dihajar readers- Gimana, sih, yang bikin fanfic, kan, elo?!!) Dan begitulah… Pertarungan mereka tak akan pernah berakhir sampai titik darah terakhir…

**=THE END=**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ahoi!! Gila… Akhirnya selesai juga… Fuiiiih~!!!!"

Hi-chan:" Thanks karena udah ngemunculin Gin-chan~!!!!" (meluk Gin)

4869fans-nikazemaru: (langsung kabur ke toilet pas ngeliat muka Gin) "Hi-chan!!! Jauhkan Gin dari hadapanku!!!!!!!!!"

Aizen:" Kalian menghancurkan image-ku~!!!! Masa' gue goyang ngebor?????"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sengaja… Gue sebel, sih, sama elo…,"

Ulquiorra:" Norak, ah! Masa' gue adu suit sama si kepala nanas!"

Renji:" Enak aja! Kepala gue nggak kayak nanas!"

Hi-chan:" Ehem… Kurasa mirip…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok, for readers… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"


End file.
